Meeting Ashley Seaver
by 741N73D 4N63L
Summary: The first meeting between JJ's little sister Catherine and Ashley Seaver doesn't go over well. Someone, *cough* Emily *cough*, should have talked to Ashley. Seventh in my Meeting the Team series.
1. The Serial Killer's Daughter

AN: This is the seventh and final installment in my Meeting the Team series. It can also be considered a direct sequel to Black Cat, it takes place three weeks later. There is a lot of Emily in this one. Oops? I'm going to try something different with the translations; they will be included right away in **bold**. Please let me know which you prefer; translations at the bottom or right after the foreign language.

AN2: This one-shot features both a terrified and a slightly bratty Catherine Jareau.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker. Alice Catherine Jareau belongs to me.

* * *

Hope is the thing with feathers

That perches in the soul

And sings the tune without the words

And never stops at all.

- Emily Dickinson

* * *

Friday December 17, 2010

Jenny is having a night out with Will and Penelope is watching Henry so I finally have time to finish editing my horribly long thesis. There is so much more information that I want to include but I'm already ten pages past the limit; I really should cut back some more. I've got Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker playing on my headphones. It always helps to have background noise when I edit, unless of course I'm reading aloud to myself, or someone from the team.

I can't call them Jen's team anymore; she was 'promoted' to the State Department. I think it sucks. The rest of my family is in agreement with me. Will is happy and I'm not sure how I feel about that. I like the guy, he can be really sweet and his presence didn't scare me until I got back from Montréal a few weeks ago. I know that Will is happy because Jen is home frequently and he can spend more time with her, and the two of them with Henry. I can respect that, but Jen hates her new job and I hate seeing her unhappy. I am sure that Will will clue in eventually. If he doesn't, Will's half of the bed will be shared by Henry and I. Will will have to sleep on the couch.

The couch I'm currently curled up on is so very comfortable. Emmy and I went together to pick out a new couch last week; the previous one kept giving me flashbacks. Speaking of Emmy, she's late. I take another quick glance at the time on my laptop, this isn't good, she should have be here an hour or so ago. I hope nothing is wrong.

I rummage through my backpack, searching for my cellphone. Oh there it is; horribly ugly and useless piece of crap that it is. It is five years old and been dropped so many times that there is hardly a square centimeter of space that isn't scratched. I send Emily a quick text asking where she is and when she's coming home. She answers back a few agonizing minutes later that she's fine, even though I didn't ask, and will be home soon.

I reposition myself on the couch so that my back is to the hallway. I'm testing out my resolve; I also don't want Emily to know just how scared being home alone has been making me feel lately. Even though I know Emily's condo really well, in the past few weeks, I have found myself remapping all the best escape routes and hiding places. I've been checking and rechecking all the doors and windows. This is something I haven't felt the need to do in a long time.

I almost wish I had never gone on that case with the team to Montréal, but that only makes me feel worse because then the children might not have been rescued in time. I can deal with what happened to me as long as no more children are hurt. Okay stop thinking like this, thesis time. Emmy will be home soon and then we can light our candles and go to sleep.

I spend the next little while working on my thesis. Then I close my eyes and let myself drift in the music for a few minutes. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, but I dismiss the idea of it being Emily. She always knocks three times on the door, pauses and knocks three more times. Then Emmy unlocks the door and makes a lot of noise when she comes home so that I know it's her and don't panic or hide.

All of a sudden, there is a hand on my shoulder and I have a flashback to the monster that held my shoulder and then started choking me. I stay frozen for a few seconds afterwards, before jumping up and tearing down the hall to my room. I slam the door shut and lock it before curling up in a ball under my desk, trying to get my breathing under control. _Breathe. Keep breathing. Slower. Slow down. Not so fast. Stop. Don't breathe. Hold it. Release. Breathe in. Continue._

When I finally calm my breathing enough to half focus on my surroundings, I can hear knocking on my bedroom door. It makes me quake before my ears register a voice calling my name; it's Emily, "Catherine, open the door. Come on Creirwy (kree-ree). Please open the door?"

I whisper, "Go away!" I know she can't hear me.

The knocking doesn't stop and neither does Emily's voice, "Creirwy (kree-ree), I'm sorry leibling. Ashley didn't mean to scare you. Please open the door. She won't touch you again, I promise."

_Who the fuck is Ashley? It's okay. Everything will be okay. Keep breathing slowly. Stay calm._

Emily is pounding on my door and pleading with me, "Creirwy (kree-ree) please open the door. Please!"

_Maybe I should let Emily in, even if it's just so that she can explain. _I crawl out from under my desk and walk over to my bedroom door. I reach up and unlock said door before backing away and curling up in the middle of my bed.

Emily knocks quietly, "May I come in?"

I whisper, "Yes."

Emily opens the door and walks cautiously over to me. She sits down on the bed and almost falls over sideways.

I sniff the air and frown, "You're drunk."

Emily smiles, "I'm just a little tipsy," as she rights herself.

I am so irrationally angry and I let my mouth run, "Fuck Emily! You're two hours late and instead of coming home after the case like you promised, you went out and got drunk with some stranger. Then you bring her home. You obviously didn't warn her about anything important because she touched me." I shudder and whisper, "No one is allowed to touch me."

Emily winces, "I am sorry about that Creirwy (kree-ree). I did forget to warn her. I wasn't thinking." Then she frowns, "She's not a stranger Catherine."

I cross my arms, "Okay then. Who is she?"

Emily sighs, "Her name is Ashley Seaver. She is my new trainee agent."

I am so very angry with Erin Strauss for her manipulation; she got rid of Jen right after we got back from Montréal. I bite my lip, "So she has taken Jen's place on the team."

Emily runs her fingers through her hair, "I didn't say that Catherine."

I frown, "You didn't have to Emily. I know that she is Jen's replacement."

"Creirwy (kree-ree)," Emily cautions me.

I spit out venomously, "Ich hasse Sie."

Emily turns to me, looking annoyed, "Don't say that Catherine. Hate is a very strong word. You don't know her. You haven't even met her."

I am being unnecessarily stubborn, "So introduce us."

Emily frowns, "Not if you're going to say that to her face."

I pout, "It is unlikely she would understand me."

"Or behind her back," continues Emily, completely ignoring my previous statement.

I sigh and give in because it is expected, "Yes mum."

"That's better," Emily smiles softly at me and opens her arms, "I am sorry Creirwy (kree-ree), I'll talk to Ashley okay?"

I scowl at Emily but accept her hug and apology anyway.

Emily kisses the top of my head, "Do you want to tell me which flashback it was this time?"

I pull back and lie through my teeth, "I didn't have a flashback."

Emily lifts my chin and looks into my eyes, "Yes you did, I saw your face right before you ran out of the living room."

I frown, "Drop it Emily."

"No," she says firmly, "Tell me."

I cross my arms and ver firmly say, "No."

"Creirwy (kree-ree)," she breathes out.

I shake my head, "I won't tell you. You're still drunk. Sober up first."

"Catherine," Emily's voice holds a warning.

I'm so embarrassed. I can't possibly tell her, "No Emily."

Emily gets up off my bed, "I'm going to wash my face and get some water. When I am finished, you will tell me what happened because I cannot help you Catherine if you won't talk to me. I expect you in the living room in five minutes."

I open my mouth to protest.

Emily holds up a hand, "This is non-negotiable Catherine. If you are not out there, I will come in and carry you out myself."

I look away as Emily walks out of my room. I don't want to be here. I don't want to see this Ashley person and I don't want to talk about what I saw.

I wait five minutes before leaving my room. As I walk down the hallway towards the living room, I can hear Emily explaining the rules to Ashley. I hate the fact that my standard rules have changed slightly in the past few weeks. It has been an adjustment for the entire team. I am even more torn between my fear of physical contact and my desire for comfort from my family. Thinking about touching anyone makes me start shaking and want to hurl, but I know that I feel better when I sit with Jen, Spence, Emmy or anyone else on the team.

Ashley is sitting in a chair under the window; I look at her suspiciously and sit on the arm of the couch next to Emily.

Emily wraps am arm around my waist.

I shudder but don't pull away.

Then Emily pulls me down onto her lap.

I stop breathing and I start to struggle.

Emily wraps her arms around me, "Calm down."

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I struggle, trying to get away.

Emily tightens her arms and says calmly but firmly, "Cesse de lutter." **Stop struggling.**

I stop struggling.

Emily takes my hand and presses my fingers to the pulse point on her wrist, "Atmen. Beruhigen." **Breathe. Calm down.**

I follow Emily's instructions; I take some deep breaths and let them out slowly. After a few minutes, I am calmer. So I turn sideways and rest my head on Emily's shoulder. I whisper into Emily's shoulder, "Danke. Ich liebe dich Emmy." **Thank you. I love you Emmy.**

Emily kisses the top of my head and hugs me gently, "Bitte. Ich liebe dich auch Creirwy (kree-ree)." **You're welcome. I love you too Creirwy.**

I curl further into Emily as I notice Ashley watching us curiously.

Emily shifts us slightly on the couch, "Ashley this is my little sister Catherine."

"Hello," says Ashley quietly.

"Salut," I whisper back.

Emily squeezes my hand, "English please Creirwy (kree-ree)."

My shoulders sag, "Yes 'um."

"I-" starts Ashley. She stops talking when I glare at her.

Emily pokes my ribs, "Behave."

My breathing hitches.

"Breathe slowly," instructs Emily.

I nod and try to follow her advice.

"I'm sorry Catherine," says Ashley. "I'm really sorry for touching you and for scaring you. It won't happen again."

I shrug, "It probably will, but your apology is accepted."

Ashley looks nervous, "Emily suggested that I tell you about myself, would that be okay?"

I look at her from under Emmy's chin, "That would be acceptable."

Ashley laces her fingers together and rests her hands on her lap, "Do you have any questions for me?"

I don't really want to play twenty questions, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four," she says plainly.

When she doesn't elaborate or offer any new information I ask another question, "When is your birthday?"

"January 8th," is the calm response.

I sigh, "In University what was your major?"

Ashley's blue eyes light up, "Math and Economics."

I am intrigued, "A double major?"

She smiles, "Yes."

I look at her consideringly, "Did you complete a Master's Degree?"

Her eyes light up, "Yes I did."

I 'hmm' before asking, "Candy or chocolate?"

Ashley looks confused, "I'm sorry?"

I sigh, "Which do you prefer, candy or chocolate?"

She smiles at me, "Candy."

I smile back and take a deep breath, ready to ask my next question. Something smells. I sniff again; it's Emily. I climb off her lap and wrinkle my nose in disgust, "Emmy you reek of vodka. Go take a shower."

Ashley laughs quietly.

Emily raises an eyebrow, "Will you be fine with Ashley?"

I frown in confusion, "Emily, tu ne vas pas lui faire quitter le condo?" **You're not going to make her leave?**

Emily frowns at me.

I switch to German, "Sie ist eindringen." **She is intruding.**

Now Emily looks irritated, "English Catherine. You're being very rude and you're acting like a child."

I roll my eyes, "Ouch." Some conversations are best had when the person observing doesn't speak the same language. And an irritated Emily is much better than disappointed one.

Emily stands up, "I'm going to take a shower and when I get back, you will take one as well. I need to change the dressing on your back."

I take a step back and whisper, "Will you make her leave for that?"

Emily frowns, "Creirwy (kree-ree), Ashley is going to sleep in the spare bedroom."

I glower, "That is not what I meant Emily."

Emily extends one hand, "Creirwy (kree-ree), I would never have someone else in the room if it made you uncomfortable."

I don't take the offered hand. Nodding in Ashley's direction I say, "You're doing it right now."

Emily huffs, "And you my darling, are purposely misunderstanding me."

I shrug.

Emily sighs, "Go to your room, or mine. I don't care. I'm going to show Ashley the guest bedroom."

Ashley follows Emily out of the living room.

I sit back down on the couch and pet Sergio while I wait for Emily to show Ashley the guest bedroom and take her shower.

I can hear the water running in Emily's bedroom, so I take a few minutes to observe one Ashley Seaver from the doorway before making my presence known. I take a deep breath and say, "Emily is mine. The team is mine. You are currently replacing my sister. If you stick around there will have to be some rules."

Ashley rolls over, looking at me incredulously, she opens her mouth.

I continue, "Rules beyond the ones Emily gave you."

Ashley nods, looking curious.

I lean against the doorframe, trying to look relaxed, "First, you will never be alone with me unless I specifically ask you to be. Second, you will never stand behind me. Finally, I don't care if you are a trainee agent, you will watch the team's back. You will protect my family because if you last, they will be your family as well."

"I understand," she whispers.

I cross my arms, "No you don't Ashley, but it was nice of you to lie to try and make me feel better. Now, you can ask me two questions, make them good ones because if I don't like your questions, I won't answer them and I won't give you another chance."

Ashley sits up, "Is Emily really your sister?"

I try not to roll my eyes, "I assume you mean biologically and that would be a no. Emily is my honorary sister." I sigh, "Didn't you listen to me at all, the team is family."

"I-" she starts.

I cut her off, "Ask your next question."

Ashley cocks her head, "Why do you hate me?"

I frown, "I don't hate you."

She raises an eyebrow.

I purse my lips, "I hate what you represent."

Ashley frowns.

I feel an unexplained desire to elaborate, "I hate the idea of you replacing my sister."

Ashley opens her mouth.

I push off the doorframe and stand up properly, "I hate that I can't trust you because you're new, you're an unknown factor and because of what happened a few weeks ago."

"What happened?" asks Ashley.

I glare at her, "I wouldn't have answered you even if you hadn't have already asked your two questions."

"Sorry," whispers Ashley.

I frown thoughtfully, "You're close to Dave right?"

"Yes," says Ashley quietly.

I sigh, "Get him to explain it, if he will. I'm not giving him permission to tell you, I'm just giving you permission to ask."

Ashley nods.

I hear the water stop running across the hall. I need to get back to my room or Emmy's before she leaves the bathroom. So I am polite but not overly gracious, "Welcome to our family. Good night Ashley Seaver."

"Bonne nuit Catherine," says Ashley sweetly. **Good night Catherine**.

_Fuck._

* * *

The difference between the right word

and the almost right word

is the difference between lightning

and a lightning bug.

- Mark Twain

* * *

AN3: Thank you for reading, please review. If you want to read the scene with ACJ and Emily or more scenes with ACJ and Ashley Seaver, let me know. If there are people interested, I will post it as a second chapter on August 1st.

AN4: Having pneumonia sucks.


	2. The Aftermath of Black Cat

AN: So this chapter is a surprise and significantly longer than the original. I added about two thousand words while I was trying to clean it up. Oops? This chapter features only the interaction between Emily and Catherine because it deals with the aftermath of my story Black Cat. Ashley will be back in the next and final chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine.

* * *

It's not the load that breaks you down, it's the way you carry it.

- Lou Holtz

* * *

Friday December 17th, 2010

I make it back to my room before Emily makes it out of the bathroom. In fact, I am curled up on my bed, under the covers, when Emily shows up at my door, "Go take your shower Catherine. I need to change the bandages on your back."

Ouch, my real name. I turn towards to her, "Emily I'm sorry."

Emily sighs, "Take your shower Creirwy (kree-ree), we can talk about this afterwards."

It's not perfect, but it is better; I'm back to my nickname now. I sigh quietly in relief as I climb out of my bed. I choose a pair of pajamas under Emily's watchful eye. When I walk to the door, my breath hitches at the thought of having to pass through the doorway with Emily standing there. I freeze. I can't do this.

Emily steps out into the hallway.

I try to breathe slowly as I scoot past her. I consciously control my legs, which want me to sprint for the second bathroom.

"Creirwy (kree-ree)," Emily calls out quietly, "Use my bathroom please."

Her voice stops me in my tracks. I turn back and look at Emily in confusion. I'm not usually allowed to shower in Emily's en-suite.

She raises an eyebrow at my confusion, "Unless of course, you would rather share the bathroom with Ashley."

I shudder involuntarily. Check and mate. There is no way that I want to use the spare bathroom, even though it has all of my stuff in it, if there is a chance of Ashley being on the other side of the door when I open it. So I gather the necessities and Emily follows me back to her bedroom. I stop just past the entrance to the en-suite because Emily is still behind me. I turn around and frown at her, "Emmy what are you doing?"

Emily looks at me strangely, "I'm going to help you take the bandage off."

"I don't need any help," I growl. It's not true, but I need to maintain some of my dignity.

Emily crosses the room, sits down on her bed and picks up a book, "Fine then. I'm going to wait here until you're ready for my help Creirwy (kree-ree). Let me know if you change your mind."

I close the door quickly and lock it. I can hear Emily's sigh of frustration through the bathroom door.

I almost wish that I had stayed home tonight. Jen would have left me alone after her date with Will if I had asked, and I wouldn't have met Ashley. I wouldn't have upset Emily and I wouldn't have pulled open the whip marks on my back. But then I would have been home alone and that would have driven me nuts, I would have checked and rechecked that all of the doors and windows to make sure everything was locked up tight. I probably would have barricaded myself in my room, Henry too, if he were home with me. I would have called Spencer and he wouldn't have picked up his phone. He's been MIA for the past week. I can't help but wonder what is wrong with Spencer.

I purposely take a long time in the shower, hoping that Emily will be asleep when I get out. I turn off the water when it starts running cold and glare hatefully at the chair against the wall. I know that Emily isn't asleep because I can hear classical music playing softly in her bedroom. I pull on my favorite pair of pajama pants, they're from Penelope and are covered in cupcakes. Then I grab my button-up shirt, and put it on backwards so that I am somewhat covered. I learned my lesson about not wearing t-shirts the first night after I was rescued. Emily still needs to cover my back in the antibiotic cream and gauze and I don't think I would be able to look at her if she saw the condition my front was in. I hate having to rely on someone to take care of me, but I can't do it myself. I can't even brush or blow-dry my hair on my own without excruciating pain radiating up and down my back.

After moving the chair to the middle of the small room, I open the bathroom door and see Emily sitting on the fire escape. I walk up to the window but don't climb out, my hair is still wet and I have no desire to get sick. "I know I've been acting bratty. I really shouldn't have been so rude to Ashley. I'm sorry Emmy," I whisper just loud enough for her to hear me.

Emily sighs, "It's not me you have to apologize to Catherine, you need to talk to Ashley."

I almost say that I did, but that would get me in trouble, so instead I say, "Yes mum."

Emily stands up and turns around to look at me, "I am sorry for not talking to Ashley Creirwy (kree-ree). I forgot. Honest."

"It's okay Emmy." I duck my head, "Um Emmy, have you heard from Spence?"

I can see Emily climbing back through the window with a frown on her face from under the fringe of my eyelashes, "We just finished a case Creirwy (kree-ree). Why would I have heard from Spencer?" She closes and locks the window behind her, "Was I supposed to?"

I shrug, "I guess not."

Emily gently tugs on a short lock of my still wet hair, "What's wrong?"

I mumble, "He hasn't called me in a week."

Emily frowns, "We were on a case almost all week. Creirwy (kree-ree) please look at me when I am talking to you."

I look up but I can't meet her eyes, "I know that Emmy, but Spence usually texts me to say good night or good morning. And this time he didn't do that at all. He also hasn't called or texted me to let me know that he has gotten home safely."

With a smirk covering her face Emily raises an eyebrow.

I blush.

Emily smiles at me, "Come on silly girl, I'll blow-dry your hair and then we can talk while I re-bandage your back."

I hate that I flinch when Emily walks past me. I can't control my involuntary reactions but damn it, this is Emily! She's family, she doesn't even mind when I call her mum. I shouldn't be afraid of her.

"Come on Creirwy (kree-ree)," Emily holds out her hand to me.

I have to suppress my desire to run before I can reach out and lace clasp Emily's hand. I am disgusted with my hesitation.

Emily laces out fingers together before gently tugging on my arm.

I follow Emily to the en-suite and sit down on backwards on the chair placed in the middle of the en-suite for this specific purpose, presenting my back to Emily.

Emily inhales sharply a few times while she is blow-drying my hair.

I don't bother to turn my head to look at Emily; I just raise my eyes to the mirror.

Emily is paler than usual.

I cock my head, "What's wrong Emmy?"

Emily blinks and comes back to herself, "Creirwy (kree-ree) did you look at your back after your shower?"

I frown, "Of course not. I haven't looked at my back since the hotel."

Emily frowns, "You haven't looked at all?"

My brow furrows in confusion, "No. Why would I?"

Emily bits the corer of her lip, "Creirwy (kree-ree), Jennifer hasn't said anything to you?"

I narrow my eyes, "Why would Jenny say anything about my back Emmy?"

"Catherine," Emily says cautiously.

"Mum?" I ask warily.

Our eyes lock in the reflection provided by the mirror, "I think you need to look at your back."

I cross my arms even though it's painful, "You're scaring me Emily. Why do you want me to look at it?"

Emily bites her lip, "I really think you should."

I look away, "Before or after you clean it up?"

I can still see Emily's frown in the mirror, "So you do know that you're bleeding again?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm not stupid Emmy. I can feel a little bit of blood trickling down my back."

"Creirwy (kree-ree)," she whispers, "Please stand up. "

I frown, "Emmy?"

Emily closes her eyes, "Just stand up. Please?"

I narrow my eyes, "Not until you give me a real reason."

"Catherine. Stand. Up. Now," she commands.

I rise from position, straddling the chair placed in the middle of the bathroom.

Emily sighs, "Creirwy (kree-ree), you need to be prepared. It's not just a little bit of blood."

I shrug, "So?"

Emily spins me around, "I'm pretty sure you have been ripping your wounds open fairly often."

I am thankful that Emily said wounds and not whip marks, but I still have no idea where she is going with this.

Emily fixes me with an unreadable gaze, "You have a choice to make Catherine, you can either stand with your back to the mirror, facing me, and I will hold up a mirror so that you can see your back or we can do the opposite and you can stand with your back to me."

I shudder at the thought of showing my back to Emily, even though I have done it before, but I don't really want to look at her either. Her eyes are scaring me. I know that I should recognize the emotions displayed so clearly in her eyes but I'm so very tired and half way to a panic attack that I cannot.

"Alright, option number one it is," says Emily quietly. Her eyes never leave me as she reaches around me to pick up her round mirror sitting on the vanity.

I twitch slightly.

Emily steps back, "Are you ready Creirwy (kree-ree)?" Emily asks calmly.

I shake my head.

Emily sighs before trying again, "I need you to trust me Creirwy (kree-ree), can you do that?"

I bite my lip and nod once.

"Good." Emily smiles down at me, "Now I want you to take a step towards me so that we can get a better angle okay?"

I close my eyes and follow her directions.

Emily fiddles with the mirror for a bit, "Okay you can look now Creirwy (kree-ree). Let me know if I need to move the mirror."

I open my eyes and look into the mirror. A gasp escapes my throat. My back is a mess. It should have healed at least a little bit by now; it's been three weeks. And I can see evidence of healing at the bottom of my back, right above my pajama pants but my shoulders and the middle of my back is completely covered in vicious red wounds. Whatever white skin I might still have on my back is obscured by dark red blood. I gag.

Emily frowns, "I want to see something, raise your arms please Creirwy (kree-ree)."

I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from crying out in pain.

Emily isn't looking at my back though; she's looking at my stomach.

I drop my arms.

"Creirwy (kree-ree), what is that on your stomach?" asks Emily, concern colouring her voice.

"Nothing," I say defensively.

Emily places a finger under my chin and raises my head to meet her gaze.

I look away as much as possible.

Emily takes her finger away and crosses her arms, "You have two options, Catherine you can either show me yourself or I will lift the hem of your shirt."

I take a step back, unnaturally afraid. "No!" I say hoarsely, "You can't!"

Emily takes a step forwards, "I need to make sure you didn't do that to yourself."

I glare at her, "Wouldn't my word that I didn't be good enough?"

Emily raises an eyebrow and looks pointedly at my left arm.

I can't believe this, "Fuck you Emily! It was one time and it's been almost thirteen years! I told you in confidence and you're actually using it against me!" I try to walk out of the bathroom. I'm ready to go home to Jennifer now, she wouldn't ask questions like this.

Emily shuts the door and stands in front of it.

I know that there is no way I would be able to get out of the bathroom window so I glare hatefully at Emily.

"Choose Catherine," she says firmly.

"No," I spit out.

"All right then," Emily takes a step towards me.

I take a step back and wince as my back touches the roman white blinds covering the window.

Emily looks sad, "Creirwy (kree-ree) just let me look. I won't have to touch you if you lift the shirt."

I shake my head.

Emily sighs but continues to walk towards me, "I don't want to scare you."

"Well you're doing a piss-poor job of it aren't you," I growl. I hate being cornered.

She lets out a single bark of laughter, "Only you would dare say that to me." By now Emily is less than a foot away, "Are you going to show me or am I going to have to look for myself."

I'm so scared I'm crying, "Don't touch me! Please Emmy! Please don't touch me!"

Emily kneels down in front of me and tugs at the hem of my shirt.

I am so ashamed; I start crying even harder when Emily succeeds in lifting up my shirt and exposing my stomach. I know what's there, even if Emily and the rest of the team don't. I've spent so many hours staring at in the past few weeks. I see it every single time I get dressed and sometimes even after I close my eyes. There are numerous cuts and bruises littering my torso in the process of healing. On one hipbone, the monster, my captor, carved his initials: CD. On the other hip I have small cat. In the middle, just above my pajama pant's hemline are two words, the first on is MY and the second one is ALICE.

Emily's voice is filled with pain, "Oh God Creirwy (kree-ree) I'm sorry. Why didn't you just tell me?" Emily backs away from me and leans over the toilet, losing the food she had consumed earlier. Emily frowns, "That wasn't in you medical report. Why wasn't it in there Catherine?"

I slide down to the tiled floor look at the door.

Emily sighs, "Does Jennifer know?"

I shrug.

She frowns, "That was a yes or no question Catherine. Not an 'I don't know' one."

My voice is barely above a whisper when I answer Emily, "It was caked in blood when we were at the hospital. Jenny didn't leave me, but she couldn't look while they cleaned me up. I can't imagine that she would forget what I looked like the first time either."

Emily's jaw drops, "He did something like this before?"

I look away before nodding once.

She whispers in a horrified voice, "But you were just a baby then." Emily gags and leans over the toilet again.

I frown, "Emily you deal with horrible things every day. Why is this so difficult for you? It's not like he killed me."

Emily flinches, "No, he just tortured you and r-"

I cut her off, "No he did not!"

Emily stares at me, "You honestly don't understand do you?"

I cross my arms, "No I don't."

Emily runs a hand through her hair, "Work is easier to compartmentalize because I don't personally know any of the victims in the case files.

I frown.

Emily sighs, "Catherine, Creirwy (kree-ree), it's different because it's you."

I blush.

Emily helps me stand up and wipes away a few stray tears on my cheek.

I only flinch a little at the physical contact.

"Can I hug you Creirwy (kree-ree)?" she asks quietly.

I raise an eyebrow, "I don't know, can you?"

Emily's lips twitch, "May I hug you Creirwy (kree-ree). Please?"

"I'm not happy with you," I glare at Emily for good measure.

She flinches, "I know. I'm really sorry. I've screwed up everything tonight. Please accept my apology, I swear I won't do it again."

I frown, "I suppose I can forgive you if you really won't try anything like that again."

Emily opens her arms.

I step into them.

Emily wraps her arms around me gently.

I rest my head just above her heart.

"Are we okay now?" she asks quietly.

I nod, unable to find my voice.

Emily kisses the top of my head, "You need a different pair of pajama's Creirwy (kree-ree) and I need new ones too. The ones we're wearing are covered in blood."

I step back and mumble, "I'm sorry I got blood on you Emmy."

Emily rolls her eyes, "Creirwy (kree-ree) I don't care that you got blood on me."

I look over at the sink; "I should wash my clothes now."

Emily raises an eyebrow, "Oh no you don't. I'm going to wash them all myself. You my darling Creirwy (kree-ree), are going to find some clean pajamas to wear after I wash and bandage your back."

"I don't have any clean ones left Emmy," I blush, "I need to do laundry."

Emily sighs, "Alright, I'll find you a shirt to sleep in. Do you have a clean pair of boxers?"

I shrug and sit back down on the chair, "I don't know."

Emily frowns and collects the supplies from my bag, "Do you want to me to see if I have an extra pair of pajama pants?"

I wince as Emily runs a warm washcloth over my back, "They won't fit Emmy."

Emily starts covering my back with an antiseptic, followed by the antibiotic cream and some sort of local anesthesia. I can see her smirk in the mirror, "That's what drawstrings are for Creirwy (kree-ree)."

The antiseptic hurts the most. I roll my eyes, "And what about when I trip over the pant legs and land on my face?"

Emily laughs as she reaches for the gauze and tape, "You're usually quicker on the uptake than that Creirwy (kree-ree). Sleep deprivation must be catching up to you. You need to roll the pant legs."

I huff, half in amusement and half in annoyance.

"All done," says Emily after she fixes the last piece of tape in place.

I frown, "That was fast. Did you use two layers Emmy?"

"Um no." Emily bites her lip, "Was I supposed too?"

I sigh, "Yes. Or I'm going to bleed through it."

"Alright," She sighs, "Second layer coming up."

It takes a while, but both Emily and I are finally ready for bed. Emmy is wearing her usual pajamas but I am wearing one of Emily's button-up shirts and pair of Emily's pajama pants. Getting the pants to stay up sure was interesting. Emmy braced one foot against my hip and pulled at the drawstrings until it was snug enough. I'm not sure if Emily will be able to wear this particular pair ever again; we had to knot them really tightly.

I'm at the door to Emily's bedroom when her voice stops me, "Creirwy (kree-ree)?"

I turn around, "Yes Emmy?"

Emily is biting her lip, "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" She blushes, "It might help with the nightmares."

I don't say anything; just climb on the bed and mirror Emily's position of sitting on the duvet and leaning back against the pillows.

Emily is only silent for a few seconds, "Will you tell me what you saw earlier when Ashley frightened you?"

I frown, "I thought you weren't going to push anymore?"

Emily raises an eyebrow, "This is something completely different and you know it. Besides, I already promised you a conversation about it, you're being difficult on purpose."

I cross my arms, "No."

"Please tell me?" she asks sweetly.

"No," I answer mulishly.

"Creirwy (kree-ree)," she sighs.

I purse my lips, "No Emily."

"Tell me now," she commands.

I growl angrily, "Fine you want to know what I saw? I'll show you." I throw one leg over Emily and straddle her hips. My anger is running through me like fire. I wrap my small hands around Emily's neck. I have just enough control not to squeeze or put any real pressure.

Emily sighs quietly and makes no move to remove neither my hands from her throat nor my trembling body from her's.

My anger dissipates. I let go quickly and move away, I feel like I've been burned. I'm so embarrassed. I blush, "I'm sorry Emmy. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Creirwy (kree-ree). I trust you. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me," Emily says gently.

I look away, fresh tears filling my eyes.

Emily reaches for my hand, "Hey now. It's okay Creirwy (kree-ree). I'm a little surprised but definitely not angry."

I clasp her hand as if it were my only lifeline.

Emily squeezes my hand, "Was it your monster that was doing that to you?"

I nod.

Emily sighs before asking in a low soothing voice, "Do you still want to sleep here with me Creirwy (kree-ree)?"

I nod.

"Come here then," Emily opens her arms, "I love you Catherine, nothing will every change that."

I curl into her, ignoring the pain in my back, "I love you too Emmy."

* * *

Once you had put the pieces back together,

even though you may look intact,

you were never quite the same as you'd been before the fall.

- Jodi Picoult

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading, please review. The final chapter will be posted August 1st.

AN3: I haven't finished editing the final chapter. If there is anything in particular that you would like to see please let me know and I will take it into consideration.


	3. Meets the Faerie Princess

AN: Final chapter. Tylenol 3 or T-3 is a combination of acetaminophen and codeine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Tylenol. Catherine Jareau is mine.

* * *

Buffy: I'm beyond tired. I'm beyond scared.

I'm standing on the mouth of Hell and it is going to swallow me whole.

Season 7, Bring on the Night, BTVS

* * *

Saturday December 18th, 2010

I wake up in excruciating pain. The whip marks on my back are screaming. At some point last night, while I was asleep, I must have rolled over onto my back. I sit up, gasping for air, and make a concerted effort to regulate my breathing so that I can control some of the pain. Pursed-lip breathing works occasionally, but more often than that, I just have to let the agony wash over me until I can find the pain meds that I always seem to forget to take before bed. I should have learned by now, but nights are always so bad that I'm concentrating on surviving the flashbacks and nightmares, taking the pills never seems important enough until the following morning.

I frown when I notice that Emily isn't lying in bed next to me. I'm not exactly worried though, because I can hear noise coming from the kitchen through the closed kitchen door. No, not just noise, voices too. _Damn it, Ashley's up_. I sigh in frustration; I'm going to have to apologize soon. Apologizing is embarrassing but I could have handled myself better last night. Learning that Ashley speaks French, or at least understand some of it threw me for a loop. I'm so used to Emily and I being the only ones to hold conversations in French. I know that Spencer reads it, though I have never heard him try to speak, and Jen knows a couple of phrases, but not enough to carry out an actual conversation.

I climb out of bed slowly so as not to aggravate my back further. Now_, where did I leave my Tylenol 3's?_ I don't think I brought them into Emily's en-suite last night. I shudder lightly when I notice my previously bloodstained pajamas hanging on the shower curtain rod. Doing my best not to look at the shower, I double-check the bathroom for my pain pills just to be sure. _No, they're not here._ _Hmm, maybe they're back in my room. I know I packed them. I can't have possibly left them in the living room last night could I?_ I wince internally, that would be really embarrassing. I should check my room before I check the living room. Now if only I could get to my room without the two women in the kitchen hearing me in the hallway.

I open Emily's bedroom door, grateful that the only noise is my breathing.

Sergio, who is sitting at my feet, meows at me.

I ignore the pain in my back as much as possible and pick up Emily's kitten and cuddle him to my chest. I know that Sergio's meowing only gets louder when he doesn't receive attention soon after asking for it, and that would be counter-productive. I whisper, "Hey buddy, why aren't you in the kitchen begging scraps from Emmy?"

I walk down the hall slowly; Sergio purring in my arms brings a smile to my face. I open my bedroom door and step over the single board right in front of my door, which always creaks. I swear Emily made this my room just so that she would hear when I get up in the middle of the night.

I put Sergio down on my bed and take a quick look around my room. No T-3's. _Where the hell did I put them? _I kick my bedframe in frustration. _Ouch! Fuck that hurt._ I groan. Now I'm going to have to check the living room.I really don't want to get that close to Emily and Ashley before I've found them. I might be thinking clearly right now, but that won't last and at least the codeine in the T-3's make me dopy but I can still function. All right, living room it is. I don't bother to change out of Emily's pajamas. I want them to make a statement, but I'm not quite sure what that statement will be.

On one hand the living room is another dead end in my quest for medication, but on the other hand, I am in a decent position to listen to Emily and Ashley's conversation because they're sitting in the kitchen. I sigh in relief when I don't smell coffee. That means one of two things, either Emily said no or Ashley Seaver doesn't drink coffee, and in her line of work that seems unlikely. The team practically lives off coffee when I'm not around. In the beginning I felt bad. I don't anymore. Everyone was tired of me gagging and throwing up whenever I smelt it. Coffee was always one of those things that produces flashbacks. I have spent the past thirteen and a half years trying to avoid thinking of the monster and what happened as much as possible. I certainly don't need any additional reminders.

Emily sighs, "Do I have your permission to tell Catherine or do you want to do it?"

"I don't know Emily. Should she know? You only know because it was necessary to that case. What if she hates me for it?" Ashley's voice is low and laced with worry.

"I know that you don't know Catherine, but she doesn't exactly hate people," Emily sounds tired. _Did I wake her up last night? I don't remember any nightmares, but I don't always remember them in the morning._

"I'm pretty sure she hated me last night." I frown, Ashley sounds upset.

Emily sighs again, "That was my fault. I didn't talk to either of you beforehand. I'm sorry Ashley."

Ashley ignores Emily's apology, "She acts like a little kid in one moment and in the next I look into her eyes and I feel like I'm the child Emily. How can she do that? Why does she do that?"

"Ashley…" I can just imagine Emily's face; she's probably frowning just like I am.

Ashley sighs, "I mean she was rude to me last night, and it was admittedly at least partially deserved, but she looked so scared when you touched her. I felt horrible for giving her flashbacks and then when she-"

"Ashley!" I am glad when Emily interrupts her.

"Yes Emily?" I can picture Ashley blinking at Emily, the way everyone does when Emily shouts his or her name.

Emily sighs. I really should be making life easier for her so that she doesn't always sigh so much when she has to discuss something that she doesn't want too. "Catherine is a special case. She-"

I'm not quite sure how to feel about wheat I overhear, so I decide to interrupt before it goes any further into uncharted territory. "Emmy?" I whisper from the entrance to the kitchen.

Emily turns around and smiles at me, "Yes Creirwy (kree-ree)?"

Ignoring Ashley completely, I bite my lip and say, "I can't find my T-3's."

Emily frowns, "Where did you last have them?"

I shrug and then wince as the motion pulls on my back.

Emily motions me into the kitchen.

I only make it halfway across the room before I have to stop, because I'm getting too close to where Ashley is leaning against the counter, tea mug in hand.

Emily crosses the rest of the room and places herself between Ashley and myself. She puts her hand on my forehead.

I finch slightly and curse internally.

Emily raises my chin and forces me to look at her, "You don't have a fever Creirwy (kree-ree), but your eyes are a bit glassy." She frowns, "Wie viel tut Ihrem Rücken weh?" **How much does your back hurt?**

I wonder if Emily is being nice or if she just doesn't want Ashley to know what she is asking me, because last night she was admonishing me for speaking in French and German. I glare at Emily, "Wie viel glauben Sie, dass es weh tut?" **How much do you think it hurts?**

Emily snickers.

I give her a dirty look.

Emily winces, "Ist es so schlimm?" **Is it that bad?**

I sigh and look away, "Ja." **Yes.**

Emily reaches up and tugs on a handful of my hair, "Es tut mir leid Creirwy (kree-ree)."** I am sorry Creirwy. **"Do you want me to look for the bottle for you?"

I nod, "Please?"

Emily sighs, "Okay, you stay here. I bought some more of your spicy orange tea. It's in with the rest your funny teas." She frowns, "The water should still be hot."

I smile faintly, "Thanks Emmy."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she announces to the room and then ruffles my hair on her way past me, "Macht nichts." **Don't worry.**

I glare at her retreating form while trying to straighten my hair by shaking my head, raising my arms would hurt too much right now.

I walk over to the pantry and pull open the door before beginning the search for my tea. Emily likes to hide my bamboo box of teas on a different spot in her pantry every time I come over. She usually laughs while I try to find it; I miss that laughter right now. Aha! I've found it, bottom shelf at the back. Then I take a step towards Ashley who is standing in front of the teakettle. Ashley moves away from said kettle, I nod at her but refuse to say anything while I fill my mug. I add sugar and then exposing my back to Ashley, I walk across the room to the table.

Right before I sit down I hear Ashley take a step towards me.

I spin around and take a single step backwards, mug clenched in my hands. _Please don't come any closer. _I can't get my tongue to work. _Where is Emily?_

Ashley opens her mouth and takes another step forwards.

I take two steps towards the dining room on my right; there is a sound like rushing water filling my ears. _Why isn't she stopping? She's supposed to be a profiler; can't she see that I don't want her near me?_

Ashley tilts her head and regards me for a minute before taking another step forwards.

Her mouth is moving but I can't hear her, I can't breathe.

Ashley narrows her eyes and takes another step forwards.

My back hits the wall and a quiet whimper escapes my throat. The smash as I drop my teacup is the first thing I have heard in the last few minutes, it makes me jump.

Ashley's mouth is moving, she must be saying something to me.

I can't understand her, she sounds like she's under water. Another sound escapes my throat; it takes me a few seconds to identify it as a sob.

I am so far beyond grateful when Emily positions herself between Ashley and myself.

I rest my forehead on her back, grab a handful of the side of Emily's shirt and don't let go.

Emily reaches behind her and doesn't try to remove my hand, just squeezes it lightly.

"Emily?" asks Ashley, sounding puzzled.

I raise my head to get a look at Ashley when she speaks.

Emily frowns, "Ashley can you leave us alone for a few minutes please?"

Ashley looks like she's going to cry, "I didn't mean anything by it Emily. I wasn't trying to frighten her. I just wanted to ask Catherine a question. J'te jure!" **I swear!**

Emily sighs, "Alright, you stay here then." Emily attempts to pry my hand lose from her shirt, "Creirwy (kree-ree) go to your room."

I shake my head and hold on tighter.

Emily turns around slightly to face me, "Catherine sind Sie in Ordnung. Sie können jetzt loslassen. Ich wird Sie schützen Creirwy (kree-ree)." **Catherine, you're fine. You can let go now. I will protect you Creirwy.**

I shake my head again.

Emily sighs, "What if you were to hold onto my hand instead?"

I nod once.

Emily wraps her hand around my free one.

I unclench my fist, pull my hand free from Emily's and take off for my room.

Emily's question of 'What did you want to ask her?' follows me down the hall.

"I just wanted to know how she slept," answers Ashley, loud enough for her voice to carry.

My entire face is red I'm so embarrassed. I shut my bedroom door behind me, but I don't lock it. I curl up on my bed with my back to the door, and hold my pillow to my chest as tightly as I can without causing myself additional pain.

Emily knocks on my door, "May I come in liebling?"

I still can't make my tongue work so I don't answer.

Emily turns the handle and opens the door to my bedroom.

I know that Emily can't see my face but I smile when she steps on the creaky board.

Emily walks across my room and all to quickly she is kneeling on the floor in front of me.

I close my eyes so that I don't have to see her. I have to instantly wrench them open again when I see Emily kneeling in front of my last night when she found my scars. I start gagging.

Emily runs her fingers through my short hair, "Hey now. What's wrong Creirwy (kree-ree)?"

I flinch at the physical contact.

Emily continues running her fingers through my hair. She also continues talking, as if I hadn't flinched and had answered her question, "I brought your water bottle and I found your T-3's. You'll never guess where they were. I have no idea where you left them but Sergio stole them." She chuckles, "He was batting at something under the table in the hall. I bent down to take a look, I wanted to see what he had caught, and wonder of wonders, it was your missing pain killers."

I reach out one hand towards Emily.

Instead of giving me her hand, which is what I had been silently asking for, Emily places two white pills in the palm of my hand. "Shove over or sit up Creirwy (kree-ree)," whispers Emily, holding up my water bottle.

With a little bit of help I manage to sit up enough to swallow the T-3's.

Emily sits down next to me.

I shiver.

Emily covers me with the spare blanket from the end of my bed.

I curl into her side.

Emily runs her fingers through my hair and makes soothing noises.

When I finally manage to get my tongue working again I ask, "I don't have to trust her right?"

Emily sighs, "No you don't, but you trusted me right away. Why is this different?"

I wrap one arm around myself and throw the other over Emily's stomach, "No I didn't. The situation with Ashley is different because you were told the rules before you were allowed into Jen's apartment." I narrow my eyes, "I also didn't have a choice but to depend on you when Jenny left me home alone with you and I had a migraine."

"Catherine," sighs Emily in exasperation.

I frown, "Don't you Catherine me. I know that she will be family if she lasts Emily. Can't I wait and see, like I did with Dave?"

"Catherine, Ashley isn't Dave," Emily tugs gently on my hair to make her point.

I roll my eyes, "I know that Emily. Besides the obvious physical and gender differences, I liked Dave more in the first few hours. He made me uncomfortable but I had everyone else there to act as a buffer. You left me alone with her!"

Emily frowns, "Look I'm sorry for that okay? I didn't think she would approach you or that you would panic. You gave me one reason for not liking Ashley, what is the other?"

I glare at her, "I don't like that she's going to be working with you and Jen isn't."

Emily sighs, "You need to get over your dislike of Ashley Catherine."

"It's been all of nineteen days since Strauss suspended my sister and only twelve since she started working at the State Department. When exactly was I supposed to 'get over it' as you so aptly put it?" I snarl.

Emily roughly pulls my face up to meet hers, "You're twisting my words."

"I am not," I growl back. "You said that I have to get over my dislike of Ashley."

"I meant eventually," says Emily angrily.

"You never said eventually," I spit back.

Emily releases my chin, "Okay, we both need to breathe."

I open my mouth.

Emily interrupts me, "Two minutes of silence Catherine."

We sit in silence for two whole minutes, each of us trying to calm our tempers. When the two minutes are finally up Emily chuckles, "You do realize that even when we were fighting you still didn't let go of me right?"

I huff. Yes I had noticed.

Emily kisses the top of my head, "Are you going to let go of me now?"

I shake my head.

Emily laughs quietly and whispers, "You know I'm right don't you?"

"Yes," I mumble, "But don't ask me to like it."

"Catherine," Emily says hesitantly, "This is your home too so if you need me to, I won't have Ashley over to the condo again."

I sigh, "No, don't do that Emily." I roll my eyes, "This was your home first Emmy and

Ashley is your trainee agent; she's supposed to spend extra time with you. I will be fine if you're around and if I'm not, just give me a heads up next time you invite her over okay?"

Emily hugs me gently, "Thank you Creirwy (kree-ree). I can do that." She sighs, "Ashley wanted to talk to you before."

I hide my face in Emily's shoulder, "I know. I could see her mouth moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying."

Emily runs her fingers through my hair, "We might need to explain a few things to Ashley if you agree to talk to her."

I frown, "I'll agree to talk to Ashley if you think it's a good idea, but I want to know what you think I need to tell her."

Emily sighs, "You need to give Ashley a reason as to why you don't trust her Creirwy (kree-ree)." Then Emily untangles herself from me before getting up and crossing my room to open the door. She steps out into the hallway, "Ashley, would you mind coming in here for a few minutes? Catherine has agreed to talk with you."

I glare at Emily's back but I don't protest.

Ashley enters my room. She looks nervous as she pulls my desk chair over to the end of my bed. Ashley sits down and turns slightly so that she is facing me.

Emily sits down on my bed and pulls me into her lap.

I stiffen at the contact. I place a pillow between my back and Emily's chest.

Emily laughs quietly and Ashley smiles.

I shiver slightly, Ashley's blue eyes are following my every minute move and she is starting to look worried. I guess she might make decent profiler after all.

Emily wraps one arm around me and splays her fingers against my stomach.

I make a small sound of protest in the back of my throat.

Emily humms soothingly and offers me her other wrist.

My fingers immediately seek out her pulse point. I hate looking weak in front of Ashley but I need the reassurance more.

"Creirwy (kree-ree)," Emily says quietly, "Seaver isn't Ashley's original last name. It was Beauchamp. Ashley's Father is Charles Beauchamp."

I shudder at the first name before frowning in confusion, "Is that name supposed to mean something to me?"

"The Redmond Ripper," whispers Ashley.

I roll my eyes, "Nope, still nothing."

Ashley tries again, "We lived in North Dakota…"

I frown, "I'm having this strange idea that you're both trying to tell me that Ashley's father was a serial killer."

Silence.

_Huh._ I raise an eyebrow, "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes," says Emily quietly.

Ashley won't look at me.

I purse my lips, "You know what? I don't really care. It's the whole nature versus nurture thing right? So your dad was a serial killer, your mom obviously wasn't. So what? Even if being a serial killer were a genetically inherited trait of the dominant type, you would still have a fifty-fifty chance of not being one. Besides, you joined the FBI and then the BAU, you had to pass the psychological evaluations right?"

Ashley frowns, "Yes I have had to do various psych-eval's over the course of several months."

"Ashley," I say calmly.

She turns her head to look at me.

I frown, "What exactly is the problem? You didn't kill those people, your father did."

Ashley interrupts me, "But-"

I cut her off, "That isn't the reason I don't trust you Ashley." I sigh, "I don't trust you because I don't know you. I don't know your motivation or exactly what you desire." I shrug, "I'll figure it out eventually. I always do. It would be easier if you just told me, but you aren't likely to do that now are you?"

"No…" she trails off.

I frown, "I suppose you deserve some clarity for your truthfulness." I steele myself internally, "I took a rather nasty beating recently. I-"

"You were tortured Catherine. If you're actually going to talk about what happened at least get it right," Emily snorts, both in disbelief and in obvious displeasure at the way I phrased my previous sentance.

I turn my head to glare at her for a moment before turning back to face Ashley, "It has kind of destroyed my ability to trust anyone new. Give me time okay? I can't say that we'll be friends or like sisters, just don't push me and we'll be fine."

"Creirwy (kree-ree)," says Emily warily.

I pat her hand with my free one, "Hush Emmy. This is between Ashley and me. We're making nice, you don't want to destroy that right?"

Emily smiles against the back of my head.

I turn back to Ashley, "Promise me that you will stay away from me unless Emily is around or unless I personally seek you out and we will have a decent chance."

"I can do that," says Ashley confidently.

I raise an eyebrow, that wasn't a promise.

Ashley smiles happily at me, "I promise you Catherine. J'te jure."

I smile back at her.

* * *

Life isn't as magical here,

and you're not the only one who feels like you don't belong,

or that it's better somewhere else.

But there ARE things worth living for.

And the best part is you never know what's going to happen next.

- O.R. Melling, _The Summer King_

* * *

AN2: So what did you think of the story?

AN3: First chapter of my newest story 147 Days has also been posted today. It takes place in my Black Cat AU right after Emily Prentiss dies at Ian Doyle's hand.


End file.
